GreenyWorld Studios
, , |no_of_locations = Several worldwide (e.g. Greenyworld Studios France) |founder(s) = Robert Stainton Ulises Tabor |owner = S.T.S. Entertainment |no_of_employees = 900 |slogan = "Fantasy, Adventure, Idiocy" }} GreenyWorld Studios Entertainment, Inc. (stylized as Greenyworld Studios, and also known as its distribution name Greenyworld Pictures) is a company and animation studio founded in 1985 by the creator of Gree City, Gree G. and Robert Stainton (who later bought and renamed the company Greeny Phatom Studios). The company was renamed from Greeny Phaotm Studios to Greenyworld Studios in 1997. The company was held by Celebrity Home Entertainment until 1988, when Robert controlled it himself. The company was sold to Sony Pictures Entertainment in 1997 after it was reorganized as GreenyWorld Studios. He acquired Adelaide Productions (an animation division of Sony Pictures Television) in 2003 before selling it back two months later. GreenyWorld Studios licensed the home entertainment rights to Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (USA/Canada, Domestic and International) and Aniplex (Japan), while 20th Century Fox Television and 20th Television has the TV syndication rights licensed by GreenyWorld Studios. History was founded in 1985 by Robert Stainton and Ulises Tobar under the name Greetastic, LLC. before being renamed to Greeny Phatom Studios, Inc. after Greeny Phatom '' debuted in 1995. In 1997 the company decided to change the name to Greenyworld Studios. On January 2016, several long-time employees left GreenyWorld's Japan studios to create an anime company Sharp Eye (operating in Osaka, Japan, and Los Angeles, USA), that, unlike other anime companies, animates own anime's episodes, in addition to dubbing and subbing others' anime series. The reason for this departure is undisclosed, but anonymous sources have said that the departure has something to do with the relationship between The Greeny Channel Studios and GreenyWorld Studios, being called "unfair to GWS". Facilities The Utica, New York facility is housed in a large building at Robert Stainton's GreenyVille Ranch, on the outskirts of Utica, New York. The building was designed by Viennese architect (1928–2000). It was originally built for the Utica City School District, and went under the name of "Utica Special Needs Educational Center". The building was completely gutted and Friedensreich redesigned the interior when Robert took ownership. It also has deliberately uneven floors designed for their tactile effect on occupants' feet. There are no right angles or regular designs, except in the basement, and the food court style cafeteria (which operates as a McDonald's). The Chicago, Illinois facility is a converted apartment complex, and has 70 floors. Logos Greetastic!_Logo.jpg|Greetastic! logo (1985-1995) Gps.jpg|Greeny Phatom Studios logo (1995-1997) Greenyworld_Studios_logo.png|GreenyWorld Studios logo (1997-2013) GreenyworldStudios2013Logo.png|The all-new 2013-present logo used in other GreenyWorld films (including ''GreenyWorld Powers 2) and the other LGMM movies after Little Guy and The Mystery to Paris: The Atomic Holocaust. GreenyWorld_Studios_2013_Words-only_Logo.png|The words-only logo (2013-) Filmography As Greeny Phatom Studios *''Snaily The Snail and The Rainbow Shell'' with Toho (Japan), Columbia Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 1996) Add More As GreenyWorld Studios *''Geo's 1st Movie'' (with Columbia Pictures, Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar, 1997, uncredited) *''The Cuckooland Movie'' (with Toho (Japan), Columbia Pictures (Dubbed), Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 1998) *''Luckie's 1st Movie'' (with Toho (Japan), TriStar Pictures (Dubbed), Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2000) *''The GreenyWorld Movie: Bigger, Stonger, Longer and Super and Uncut'' (with Anim8or Production Studios and 20th Century Fox, 2001) *''Greeny Phatom The Movie'' (with Sony Wonder, Sesame Workshop, CINAR, and 20th Century Fox, 2002) *The Condom Factor (with Toho, TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2002) *''GreenyWorld: The Gree Guy Assault'' (with Sony Wonder, Fox, and Geo Animation Studios, 2003) *''The Dragonz!'' (with Troma Entertainment, Téléfilm Canada, and CinéGroupe, distributed by Star Records and First Look Studios) *''Pinky Robot GX meets Godzilla'' (with Toei and Toho (Japan), TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2004) *''Luckie's Movie: The Mysterious Epic Sword'' (with Toho (Japan), TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2004) *''Burry The Furry Polar Bear travels to the Mountain'' (with Toho (Japan), Paramount Pictures and Columbia Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2004) *''Pinky Robot GX vs. The Mutant Beast'' (with Toho (Japan), TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2005) *''That's My Doggie'' (with Toho (Japan), Columbia Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2005) *''The Papercraft Man'' (with Toho (Japan), Paramount Pictures and TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2005) *''Pinky Robot GX vs. King Kong'' (with Toho (Japan), Paramount Pictures and TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2006) *''Luckie's Movie: The Golden Star Rod of Computer Inside'' (with Toho (Japan), Paramount Pictures and TriStar Pictures (Dubbed), Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2006) *''The Demented Theatrical Cartoon Movie'' (with Toho (Japan), Paramount Pictures and Screen Gems (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2007; Based on the original movie by Brian Kendall) *''The Hev's World Movie'' (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and 20th Century Fox, 2007) *''Sly Cooper'' (2007 DTV film, with Sanford Productions, , , and ; distributed by ) *''Sly Cooper 2'' (2008 DTV film, with Sanford Productions, , , and ; distributed by ) *''Sly Cooper 3'' (2009 DTV film, with Sanford Productions, , , and ; distributed by ) *''Junoon'' (1992, 2009 English dub, with Funimation and Greenyworld Studios India, 2009) *''The Hyena'' (2011, with Sanford Productions; distributed by ) *''Wayside'' (2013, with , Sanford Productions, and ; distributed by ) *''Kyletown's 1st Movie'' (2013, with Columbia Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures and Kyletown Pictures, uncredited) *''Greeny War'' (2014, with Paramount Pictures) *''Kyletown's 2nd Movie'' (2014, with Columbia Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures and Kyletown Pictures, uncredited) *''Kyletown's 3rd Movie'' (2015, with Columbia Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures and Kyletown Pictures, uncredited) *''Dimensia'' (2016, co-production with Dimensia DCP LLC, GreenyWorld Studios Austin, StudioCanal, Sanford Productions, BBC Films, and others; distributed by Gramercy Pictures) *''Kyletown's 4th Movie'' (2016, with Columbia Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures and Kyletown Pictures) *''Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie'' (2018, co-production with Warner Bros. Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, The Go!Animate Company, Timberwolf Productions, and Ratpac-Dune Entertainment; distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Sony Pictures Entertainment (International)) *''Green Guy and Tubb'' (2018, co-production with Paramount Pictures, Firecracker 2 Pictures and GoAnimate Pictures) TV Shows *''GreenyTown'' (1985-present) *''Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse'' (1988-2006, with Sony Pictures Television and Greenyworld Studios Japan) *''Geo's World'' (1989-2013, with The Walt Disney Company and Pixar Animation Studios) *''Danny City'' (1993-2009, with a.k.a Cartoon inc., New World Television and 20th Century Fox Television) *''Greeny Phatom'' (1995-present) *''Jeb City (1996-2011, with Universal Animation Studios and 20th Century Fox Television) *''Green Guy and Tubb (2001-2012, with Sony Wonder (2001-2007), Greeny Phatom Entertainment and Firecracker 2 Pictures) *''The Greenyworld Show'' (2008-present) *''Enter The School'' (2009-present) *''Jay's World'' (2013-present) *''Kyletown's World'' (2013-present, with Sesame Workshop, 20th Century Fox Television and Sony Pictures Television) *''The Universe of Davey Guy'' (2015-present, with 20th Century Fox Television, DHX Media, Disney XD Originals and Disney Television Animation) *''Bobby's Galaxy'' (2015-present, with Warner Bros. Animation and Greenyworld Studios Romania) Units Subsidiaries *GreenyWorld Home Entertaiment Divisions *Jakelsm Home Entertainment *GreenyWorld Studios Austin *Greenyworld Interactive *Geo's World Home Entertainment Notes and references Category:Companies Category:Real